


La cartolina

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La cartolinaFandom: prince of tennisPairing: imperial pairPrompt: cartolinaChallenge: WitoberGenere: Romantico, shounen-ai, oocLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	La cartolina

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La cartolina  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Prompt: cartolina  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, shounen-ai, ooc
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Che lui significasse qualcosa per Tezuka, ormai ad Atobe era sempre più chiaro e mai si sarebbe aspettato di ricevere una cartolina da lui, almeno non con quelle parole.  
«Appena ho visto questa cartolina, ho pesato subito a te».  
Le lesse ad alta voce quasi per convincere sé stesso che non fosse un sogno, perché, aver ricevuto un qualcosa ritraente Wagner, stava a significare quanto fosse importante per l’altro.  
La sola idea che avesse pensato a lui, lo rendeva incredibilmente felice e, nonostante tutta quella distanza, i loro cuori erano più uniti che mai.  
«Senti la mia mancanza, vero Tezuka?»


End file.
